Curved escalators, i.e., escalators which follow a curved path of travel in plan, are known in the prior art. The inclusion of the curve in plan view renders details, both active and passive, of the escalator more complex than a linear escalator. Thus active components such as the drive chains, the steps, the drive sprockets, the handrail, and the like are not simple conversions of their linear escalator counterparts. Likewise, passive components of the escalator such as tracks, guide rails, balustrades and decks are also more complex than their linear escalator counterparts.
A very important aspect of the curved escalator is its aesthetic appearance. In fact, aesthetics is the single most desirable feature of a curved escalator. It is thus important to maximize the graceful lines of the curved escalator and minimize any distractions therefrom. The curved escalator will most frequently be installed in large open areas so as to accommodate its shape, and maximize the pleasure of riding on it. This being the case, the sides of the escalator will not abut vertical walls as in most linear escalators, but rather will be highly visible. The curved escalator will thus be formed with inner and outer decks which extend outwardly and downwardly away from the balustrades. These decks will form part of a housing on the escalator which hides the return path of the escalator steps. It is important to make the decks and the rest of the housing as light in weight as possible since the curved escalator, for any rise, is inherently larger than a linear escalator. The use of lightweight sheet metal for the decking and housing is thus desirable. Sheet metal must be fastened to the underlying support structure with sheet metal screws which detract from the lines of the escalator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,222 granted Dec. 26, 1989 to O. Kanamori discloses such a balustrade and decking structure for a curved escalator. It would be desirable therefore to hide such fastening screws from sight.